


The Question

by orphan_account



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never used to talk afterwards, Damon would just get dressed and leave. But then Jeremy took control. And now Damon wants to ask him a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Question

They never used to talk afterwards. Damon would clean up the mess while Jeremy was half asleep, then the vampire would kiss him softly and climb back out the window. When Jeremy woke up Damon was never still around – and he had to go down to brekafst with Elena and try to hide the brusises Damon never failed to leave on his body.

One Friday night Jeremy changed the game plan. He went to the Salvatore boarding house and let himself in – finding Damon in the lounge.  
'What are you doing here?'  
'I'm changing the game Damon. It's my turn to make the rules.' Jeremy answered. Damon put down the whisky he was holding and bit back a laugh.  
'And what makes you think I'll ket you?'  
'Becuase you don't have a choice.' Jeremy smirked.

Damon threw Jeremy against the wall, teeth grazing his neck gently.  
'You cant bite Damon. I took vervain.' Jeremy told him.  
'I don't believe you.'  
'Why don't you taste and find out then?' Jeremy challenged. He knew Damon wouldn't risk it.

* * *

Jeremy pushed Damon's hips down, holding him on the bed, as he wrapped his lips around the head of the vampire's throbbing cock. But Jeremy wasn't strong enough, and Damon thrust into the wet heat, groaning.

Jeremy swallowed every drop of Damon's thick cum, slithering back up the vampire's body to force him into a kiss.  
'Your turn?' Damon asked.  
'Hell yes.' Jeremy nodded. Damon nodded, leaning over to take jeremy's straining eretion in hand.

* * *

With a shout that could wake the dead – no pun intented – Jeremy came over Damon's hand. Lazily the vampire rose his fingers to his mouth, sucking them clean. Jeremy pulled the blankets over them, curling up against Damon's chest.

'What are you doing?' Damon asked. 'We don't do tihs.'  
'No. You don't do this.' Jeremy rpelied. 'You crawl out the window while I'm still too tired to care.' He went on. 'Well, I don't do windows, and I'm too tired to move.'  
'Jeremy...' Damon began, but then he felt teh warmth of the younger boys hand on his chest and sighed, wrapping one arm around jeremy's shoulders.

* * *

Damon was already awake when jermey woke up – surprised to find he was still in the vampire's room.  
'You thought I'd take you home?' Damon smirked. Jeremy nodded.  
'I considered it.' He murmured. 'Why didn't you?'  
'You didn't wnat me to.' Damon answered.

Jeremy puled Damon into a kiss, grinding his erection against the vampire's hips.  
'Good morning.' Dmaon smirked, circling one hand around jeremy's throbbing cock.  
'Yes.' Jeremy nodded. 'It is.' He added, thrusting into Damon's hand. The vampire's tight grip had him on the edge already, and he was desperate for the friction that Damon seemed intent on denying him.

Jeremy reached for Damon's own erection, brushing his fingers lightly over it. He flicked his thumb over the head before slowly stroking up and down. Damon thrust into his grip, desperate for a tighter hold.

They came together, both crying out as their cum mixed together, and Jeremy sighed happily, licking his hand clean. He pulled Damon's hand to his mouth, licking the vampire's fingers clean too.

'I lied. About the vervain.' He whispered. 'You can drink if you want.'  
'Not hungry.' Damon shook his head. Jeremy sighed, curling back up in Damon's arms.

* * *

'Why did you always leave after?' Jeremy asked.  
'We weren't the kind of couple that did the cuddling and sleeping in each others arms.' Damon answered.  
'You mean you weren't.' Jeremy smiled. 'I was always that kinda guy.'

Damon rolled out of bed first, heading for the whisky in the corner.  
'Isnt it a bit early for that? It's not even lunchtime?' Jeremy asked, sitting up.  
'Dutch courage.' Damon replied, downing the glass and pouring another. 'Want some?'  
'What do I need courage for?' Jeremy asked. 'More importantly, what do you need it for? You're not scared of anything.' Damon didn't answer, he just swallowed the second glass, and walked back over to the bed.

'Did you really want me to stay...all those nights?'  
'Always.' Jeremy nodded. Damon drew a deep breath – suddenly unable to get the oxygen to his brain.  
'For how long?' Damon whispered.  
'Forever.' Jermey murmured, pulling Damon into an embrace. 'Where's this going?'

'Jeremy...will you marry me?' Damon whispered.


	2. The Answer

'I think I might need some of that Dutch courage after all.' Jeremy whispered, slipping out of bed.  
'Jeremy,' Damon whispered, as the younger boy poured himself a glass of scotch. 'Please say something?'

Jeremy downed the scotch in one mouthful, and turned back to Damon. The vampire was sitting up, his eyes piercing into Jeremy as he waited.  
'Um...' Jeremy bit his lip, suddenly unable to meet Damon's gaze. He wanted to answer, but the words caught in his throat and he swallowed around the lump that had formed in his throat.

Damon slipped out of bed, walking across the room to where Jeremy stood.  
'I changed my mind, I am hungry. Can I?' He whispered, brushing his fingers over Jeremy's neck. The younger boy nodded, breath catching in his throat.

Jeremy moaned when Damon's teeth sunk into his neck, pleasure coursing through him. Before Damon he'd never known how good the pain could really feel.

'Yes.' He whispered, so softly he barely made a sound. Damon lifted his head, licking Jeremy's blood off his lips.  
'What did you say?' He breathed. Jeremy's eyes widened - he'd assumed Damon would hear, that he wouldn't have to say it again. He was vaguely aware of the blood trickling down his neck, and Damon offered his wrist. Jeremy took it, grateful for the distraction.

'I said yes.' He finally whispered, pushing Damon's wrist away.  
'I know.' Damon smiled. 'I just wanted to hear you say it again.' He added.  
'I hate you.' Jeremy told him.  
'Is that any way to talk to your future husband?' Damon smirked. 'Come on, I'm taking you back to bed.'  
'Please do.' Jeremy chuckled, allowing Damon to throw him back towards the bed.


	3. The Announcement

Damon woke up earlier than Jeremy, and smiled as he felt the younger man wriggling in his arms. He tightened his hold around Jeremy's waist, brushing his lips over his neck.  
'Good morning.' Jeremy murmured sleepily.  
'Yeah it is.' Damon replied, kissing Jeremy's shoulder – teeth gently scraping the skin.  
'Hungry?' Jeremy asked.  
'A little.'

Jeremy rolled over to face Damon, leaning in to take his lips in a kiss. They explored each other's mouths; the familiar territory never feeling familiar to them.  
'I love you.' Jeremy whispered as he pulled back. Damon tried to turn away, his veins darkening under his eyes. Jeremy just smiled. 'Bite me.'

Damon buried his face in Jeremy's neck, breathing deeply. The younger man smelt of the whiskey from the previous night, along with the smell of coffee and cream and something else that Damon couldn't identify but would always associate with Jeremy. He felt Jeremy's heart thudding as he traced his tongue along his neck, and finally sunk his teeth into his neck.

Jeremy bit back a moan, pleasure coursing through him and shooting in red hot waves to his groin.  
'As much as I'd love to stay here all day taking care of that...' Damon smirked, stroking one hand up Jeremy's erection, 'we've got somewhere to be.'  
'Where's that?' Jeremy asked, moving his own hand to his erection when Damon pulled away.  
'We need to tell your sister.' Damon told him.

Jeremy froze, hand stilling, his eyes meeting Damon's.  
'Not yet.' He whispered.  
'Come on, are you ashamed of me?' Damon chuckled. Jeremy didn't answer, and Damon looked away. 'Guess so. I'm going to take a shower.'

Jeremy leaned back, banging his head on the headboard a couple of times. He stepped into his jeans, walking downstairs to find something to eat. He was making toast when Stefan came into the room.  
'Back again? Where's Damon?'  
'Shower.' Jeremy answered. 'Sorry about this, I'll be out of your hair in a minute.'  
'It's fine.' Stefan told him, reaching into the fridge for some juice.  
'How did you know about me and Damon?'  
'I heard you last night.'  
'Have you told Elena?'  
'No.' Stefan shook his head. 'Are you going to?'  
'Today.' Jeremy nodded.

Jeremy was lying on the bed when Damon came out of the bathroom, fully dressed.  
'You still here?'  
'Get dressed fast. We've got somewhere to be.' Jeremy smiled.

He stood up and puled Damon into a kiss; all teeth and tongue and little bit of bite.  
'I'm not ashamed of you.' He whispered.

* * *

Jeremy opened the door and Damon followed him inside.  
'Elena!' He called.  
'Kitchen!' She replied. Jeremy took Damon's hand, not sure whether he was seeking comfort or reassurance or strength, and walked through the house to the kitchen. 'You hungry?' Elena asked. She dropped the knife she was holding when she saw Damon. 'What are you doing here?'  
'We've got something to tell you.' Damon answered.

No-one spoke for a long moment. The air hung heavy with an uncomfortable silence, and Jeremy dropped Damon's hand like a red hot iron.  
'Elena...' Jeremy began, 'promise me you wont freak out.'  
'What's that?' Elena replied, looking at the bite mark on Jeremy's neck.  
'Nothing.' He answered, too quickly, covering it with his hand.  
'Did you do that?' Elena asked, looking at Damon. He nodded – speechless for the first time in more than a hundred years.  
'Elena we're getting married.' Jeremy told her, before she could say anything else.

Elena walked towards the pair, then past them. She kept walking; out of the house and down the street – no real destination in mind. Just walking away from everything she didn't want to hear.  
'Elena!' Jeremy called after her.  
'Let her go.' Damon whispered. 'For your own safety.' He smiled.

Jeremy sat down at the table, burying his head in his hands.  
'Why cant she just be happy for us?'  
'She'll come around, when she sees how happy you are.' Damon replied. 'You are happy, aren't you Jeremy?'  
'I have to admit I'd be happier...' Jeremy smiled, 'if we were naked.' He whispered. Damon laughed.  
'I think that can be arranged.' He smirked.

* * *

Jeremy arched his back as Damon pushed his thick cock into his tight ass.  
'God I love you.' He whispered.  
'God's a little formal.' Damon whispered, lips brushing Jeremy's neck. Jeremy laughed, but the sound turned to a moan on his throat.  
'More.' Jeremy ground his hips onto Damon's, desperate for more.

Damon groaned as he filled Jeremy's ass with his seed, collapsing onto the bed beside the younger boy.  
'Elena's home. You should get dressed.' He whispered. 'Talk to her.'  
'And say what?' Jeremy asked.  
'That you love me.' Damon smiled, pulling on his jeans. 'That I love you. That this is happening whether she likes it or not, and you really want her support.' He added. 'I'll be at the boarding house. If you need me.' He added, climbing out the window.

'And we're back to leaving as soon as it's over.' Jeremy smiled to himself. 'At least I know he's coming back.' He added, pulling on his own jeans. Damon's face appeared in the window again and he jumped.  
'Always. Love you.' Damon grinned, before jumping down. Jeremy laughed to himself, heading down stairs.

'Elena...'  
'I'm ok.' Elena told him. 'I'm sorry I walked out.' She added.  
'Tell me you're happy for me.'  
'I cant. I wont lie to you.' Elena smiled. 'But I can see how happy you are. I really want that for you.' She added.  
'Thanks.' Jeremy replied. 'I am gonna marry him Elena. Please support me on this?'  
'I will.' Elena nodded.


	4. The Next Quesion

Jeremy woke up tangled in Damon's arms in the boarding house.  
'Hey.' He mumbled, as he felt Damon moving.  
'Hey.' Damon echoed.

Jeremy sighed, contented, and relaxed in Damon's arms again. He'd never felt better. Then the alarm started blaring, insisting it was time for school.  
'I don't wanna go.' Jeremy groaned.  
'So don't.' Damon leant down and took the younger boys lips in a kiss as he shut the alarm off. 'Stay with me.' He whispered.  
'Cant...finals.' Jeremy insisted, crawling out of bed and into his jeans.

* * *

Jeremy was walking down the hall towards the cafeteria when he felt a hand on his wrist, pulling him into an empty classroom.

'What the hell Damon?' He asked as Damon pressed him against the closed door.  
'I missed you.' Damon whispered, lips tracing Jeremy's jaw line.  
'It's lunch. I'm starving.' Jeremy answered.  
'So am I.' Damon's lips grazed Jeremy's ear before his light ran his teeth over the boys neck.  
'Damon...' Jeremy groaned, pressing his hips to Damon's.

'This has to stop.' Jeremy gasped, even as he came down Damon's throat. 'Not at school.'  
'You shouldn't have left my bed then.' Damon whispered, pulling Jeremy into a kiss.  
'Damon...' Jeremy groaned as he felt the desperation in the vampire's kiss. 'Bite me.' He whispered. Damon pulled back a little, sinking his teeth in Jeremy's shoulder.

'You need to get out of here.' Jeremy smiled, pushing Damon's wrist away as soon as the holes in his neck had closed.  
'Bought you a clean shirt.' Damon smiled back, handing over the t-shirt. 'There's blood on yours.'

* * *

When Jeremy left the high school that afternoon Damon was sitting on the hood of his blue Camero, waiting for him.  
'What the hell?' Jeremy asked. 'Got lonely did you? Couldn't wait the extra 20 minutes for me to walk to the boarding house?' He added.  
'Exactly. Get in.' Damon smirked.  
'We're not going home are we?' Jeremy asked.  
'No.' Damon shook his head. 'It's Friday night, I thought we could spend the weekend at the lake house.' He added. 'I bought you some spare clothes.'  
'I don't really have much choice do I?'

* * *

Jeremy climbed out of the water and Damon grinned, watching the water glisten on his chest.  
'I thought you couldn't get hotter, but I think you just did.' Damon chuckled, pulling Jeremy into his arms.  
'Damon do you ever stop?' Jeremy asked.  
'Why would I want to? I have the hottest boyfriend ever, and we're getting married.' Damon chuckled, taking Jeremy's lips in a kiss.

'Can I ask you something?' Jeremy asked as he sat on the kitchen counter, watching Damon cook.  
'Anything.' Damon nodded.  
'Do you wanna be with me forever?' Jeremy murmured. Damon put the knife he held down, and walked over to where Jeremy sat.  
'Forever.' He nodded.

'Will you...turn me?' Jeremy whispered.

Damon turned away, suddenly wishing he'd bought his stash of bourbon with him. Or anything alcoholic really.  
'Damon, say something.' Jeremy whispered. 'Anything. Please.'


	5. The Eternal Answer

'Damon?' Jeremy prompted. 'Damon please. Say something.'

Damon turned back to Jeremy, his eyes shining and a smile tugging at his lips.  
'Yes.' He nodded. 'Yes, I will.'  
'Now?' Jeremy asked. Damon hesitated. 'You don't have to...' Jeremy began. Damon was in front of him in a flash, taking his lips in a passionate kiss – all teeth and tongue and a hint of bite, on both sides.  
'Now.' Damon nodded. He bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, and Jeremy sucked it into his mouth.

'Is that enough?' Jeremy asked as he leant back. Damon nodded.  
'Turn around.' Damon whispered.  
'Why?' Jeremy murmured, but he obeyed.  
'Cos I can't look you in the eye while I break your neck.' Damon's hands came to Jeremy's neck and he leant into his ear. 'I love you Jeremy.' He whispered.

* * *

Damon moved Jeremy's body to the couch while he waited for him to wake up. He went to get some blood out of the fridge and waited some more. He finished chopping the vegetables he'd been preparing for dinner and waited even more. Finally he heard Jeremy groaning as he tried to sit up.

'Hey.' Damon breathed, sitting on the table in front of the couch. 'You ok?'  
'Yeah.' Jeremy nodded.  
'You need this.' Damon passed him the blood bag. 'It's warm.'  
'Thanks.' Jeremy tentatively opened the top, raising it to his lips. 'Smells good...' He whispered.  
'That's good.' Damon smiled. 'It's ok. Drink it.' He nodded encouragingly and Jeremy swallowed, feeling the warm blood slipping down his throat.

He drank and drank until the bag was empty, and then tossed it into the bin.  
'I can't believe you said yes.' Jeremy whispered.  
'I'll always say yes.' Damon answered. 'For the rest of our lives...for eternity.' He smiled.  
'Everything's...brighter.' Jeremy murmured. 'I can hear...and smell...'

Finally his eyes met Damon's and he smiled.  
'I thought you couldn't get hotter. But you have.' Jeremy told him.

Damon wrapped his hand around Jeremy's neck and pulled him into a ferocious kiss. And Jeremy realised just how much Damon had been holding back all this time; there was more passion and ferocity in this kiss than all their others combined.

* * *

Jeremy pulled Damon up the stairs, pushing him onto the nearest bed.  
'God I love you.' Jeremy groaned, as he worked Damon's shirt open. Damon didn't bother with things like buttons, he just tore Jeremy's shirt open.

* * *

'Whoa.' Jeremy breathed as Damon rolled away from him. 'That was...is it always like that for you?'  
'Yes.' Damon answered.  
'And now I know why you never wanted to get out of bed.' Jeremy chuckled, leaning over to take Damon's lips in a kiss.  
'And now you're like me, you don't need to waste hours and hours sleeping.' Damon smirked. 'Ready for more?'  
'Always.'

* * *

'Good morning.' Damon smiled as the sun rose across the water.  
'Damon...blinds.' Jeremy whispered.  
'Oh shit.' In a flash Damon was on his feet, blocking out the sun. 'We'll call Bonnie in a bit.'  
'Yeah. But not right now.' Jeremy smiled, pulling Damon back onto the bed.


End file.
